


Naught

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Other, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Desesperación, Caos, Nada.





	Naught

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

El sentimiento que surgía en estos momentos podría interpretarse como negativo. Era sofocante, desesperado. El dolor del momento quemaba la garganta. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué este sentimiento vive constantemente junto a mí?

Había estado dormido durante la última semana, y creí, de forma ilusa, que todo había comenzado a mejorar, ¿realmente tendré que vivir con esto? Este peso tan incómodo, este dolor tan irritante, que me impide ver con claridad lo que tengo frente a mí.

Qué tan efímera es la vida, si esto me acecha constantemente, como la sombra reflejada en un caluroso verano, grande, imponente y de lo cual no puedes escapar.

El grito ha quedado atrapado en mi garganta, desesperado por salir. La tragedia había anunciado su aparición, con las invisibles campanadas del infortunio. No había escapatoria, lo sabía. El rojo y el negro comenzaban a fundirse en mí, manchando mis manos con el pecado no cometido…

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

No quedaba nada

Ni vida, ni existencia

Ni cuerpo, ni alma

Nada.


End file.
